


Captured and Released

by noxwill



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxwill/pseuds/noxwill
Summary: 劇情&年齡捏造。亞修黑歷史時期，一次被捉和被放的經歷。
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth





	Captured and Released

**Author's Note:**

> 頭一次創作同人文，緊張。作者已盡量檢查“的地得”和錯別字了。水平有限，希望得到讀者溫柔對待。

今天弟弟妹妹也沒有哭鬧。亞修對弟弟妹妹輕聲說：“哥哥現在要去教堂領救濟，很快就回來。你們要乖乖看家哦。”

幾個月前，亞修每天的生活是幫父母分擔酒館雜務，比如洗碗洗菜、收拾桌子、幫忙料理菜肴，甚至採購食材。閒暇時，負責照雇弟弟妹妹，帶他們在城鎮裡探險玩耍。日子過得辛勞又溫馨。

但瘟疫、動盪、衝突、戰亂，摧毀了一切。

父母因病去世後，留下九歲的亞修與弟弟妹妹相依為命。作為兄長，年幼的他過早地肩負起養育弟弟妹妹的重任。只要一家人能在一起，再苦再累的活亞修也咬牙抗下，即使明知九歲的自己根本無力承受這份過於沉重的堅持。

幾個月來，弟弟妹妹頭次餓得嚎啕大哭，“亞修哥哥，我好餓啊…”，“爸爸媽媽是不是不要我們了…”，“嗚嗚嗚…”，“我想爸爸媽媽…”。亞修抱住弟弟妹妹，輕輕撫摸他們的後腦勺，沉默許久，然後故作開朗地說：“今天教堂那邊人很多哦，大家好像是在領救濟，可能也有我們的份吧。哥哥現在去教堂看看，很快就回來。你們乖乖看家哦…”。或許是哭累了，或許是餓得沒力氣了，也或許聽到有“吃的”，弟弟妹妹漸漸安靜下來，止住了嗚咽和抽泣，然後點了點頭。

可是當時的亞修是怎麼知道教堂那邊在發救濟？他當然不知道。但見弟弟妹妹哭得那麼傷心，作為兄長於心不忍，他只是想安慰弟弟妹妹，哪怕用自己最討厭的謊言。

那天亞修離開家，朝教堂走去。雖然他已料想到結局，但可能因為期待擅自藏在心裡某個角落，所以來到教堂發現自己編造的救濟果然不存在時，期待竟然又擅自給心裡帶來幾分失落。亞修知道現實一定是這樣。自從父母去世後，弱小無力的自己什麼也做不到，工作再努力也無法讓自己和弟弟妹妹填飽肚子。而且自己現在也好餓，肚子都餓疼了。想到自己受的苦和累那麼多，但結果總是一再背叛自己。這種情況再繼續下去，自己和弟弟妹妹肯定會餓死。可憑自己年幼的身軀做得了什麼呢？

一種難以言喻的情緒湧上心頭。亞修覺得胸口好重、好難受，呼吸變得越來越困難，視線也變得模糊了。亞修用手抹幹眼淚，頓時覺得奇怪，怎麼有粗糙的刺痛感？他低頭仔細一看——原來是自己的手啊，又小又髒，皴裂，粗糙。這根本不是一雙能掙錢的手，這只是一雙弱者的手，沒有力氣，養不活自己和弟弟妹妹。自己真是沒用啊…無奈、恐懼、焦急，甚至是自我厭惡，各種負面情緒湧上亞修心頭。

離開教堂時天色已暗，而一想到弟弟妹妹還餓著肚子等自己回去…亞修又哭了。

怎麼辦…怎麼辦…怎麼辦！？亞修不想思考，憑自己的腦袋什麼好主意也想不出來，如果自己想得出來，哪至於像今天這樣？

無論如何也得帶點什麼回去。弟弟妹妹餓哭的樣子實在太可憐…想到弟弟妹妹受苦，亞修就難受地心痛。為了弟弟妹妹，自己再苦再累都受得了…那麼…為了弟弟妹妹…只要為了弟弟妹妹，哪怕自己犯下罪過遭受天譴也無所謂…！罪過，天譴？！亞修被腦中突然蹦出的想法嚇得渾身發抖。強烈的害怕和激動瞬間沖散了剛剛的情緒。

亞修決定了，就算受到天譴，也要帶點東西回去。

那天，亞修來到酒館附近。因為他自懂事以來就知道，傍晚時客人最多，是酒館中一天中最忙碌的時段。亞修在店門口猶豫，緊張得全身不停顫抖。酒館是亞修記憶中最熟悉的地方，他閉著眼睛就能想像出酒館老闆和客人之間彼此如何相互招呼、酒館裡什麼地方最不起眼、最不會引起注意。亞修握緊拳頭，咬緊牙槽，輕聲默念，“亞修，弟弟妹妹還餓著肚子…”。亞修閉上眼睛，深深地吸了一口氣，睜開眼時將這口氣重重地呼出。

亞修努力讓自己冷靜下來，在腦中捋清行動路線。酒館老闆忙著招呼客人和收賬，幫工的人忙著上菜、收拾、洗碗和照看鍋中的料理——這個時候，酒館的人都不可能有多餘精力注意到廚房後門，更不用說偶爾溜進來的野貓野狗。所以如果自己足夠謹慎，動作足夠快，自然也不會引起注意。

算准酒館的人進出廚房的時間後，亞修看準時機立刻溜了進去，迅速拿了塊大麵包轉身就跑。也許是過於緊張，亞修什麼也聽不清，也不想聽。亞修更害怕一旦聽清楚身後的呼喊就會被捉去受罰。像有幽靈在自己背後追趕，難以忍受的恐懼驅使亞修拼了命地往前沖。

等亞修回過神來，才發覺自己靠右手抵著自家的門不停地大口喘氣,而周圍一片漆黑，沒有一個人影。豆大的汗珠從額頭順著稚嫩、通紅的臉頰滑下，胸口劇烈地上下起伏。空氣急促地從嘴巴吸進呼出，嗓子乾澀得發疼。亞修低頭看到左臂抱著的麵包還在，確認之後頓時舒了口長氣，全身緊繃的肌肉也隨之放鬆。亞修抬手擦乾額頭的汗珠,漸漸平靜下來，呼吸慢慢回到均勻的節奏，臉頰也慢慢褪回平時的顏色。但心臟還是跳得很快。因為…剛剛幹了件壞事…而幹了壞事是要受罰的。但自己將在何時何地受到何種處罰…？這讓亞修感到緊張、焦急、恐懼，而漆黑的夜色使這些負面情緒變得更深沉，如駭人的鬼魅伸著怪異的臂爪要將亞修拉進黑暗之中。亞修嚇得一刻也不能忍受，逃命似的躲進家門，然後再將它重重地關上。

餓得昏昏沉沉的弟弟妹妹被突如其來的聲響嚇得一驚，但眼前看到的是熟悉的身影，還帶著食物，驚恐不安立刻被新的情感驅散。“亞修哥哥…”，弟弟妹妹小聲地呼喚著亞修，雖然餓得沒力氣，但語氣裡滿是歡喜。亞修聽出弟弟妹妹聲音中的欣喜，一瞬間，心裡有種說不出來的複雜滋味。此刻，亞修有種感覺，他知道自己一開口聲音一定會變調。但是他必須鎮定，弟弟妹妹是無辜的，什麼過錯也沒有，所以處罰也好天譴也罷，只讓他一人承擔就夠了。幸好此時是夜晚，屋裡昏暗的光線照不清臉上的表情。亞修用力抿了下嘴唇，然後裝作一副回家路上遇到惡狗被追趕的倒楣模樣，向弟弟妹妹訴說著剛才的驚險。聽到哥哥“合理”解釋，弟弟妹妹頓時有點呆然，附近有野狗嗎？但這並不重要，因為弟弟妹妹餓得連說話的力氣都沒有，更沒精神去想是哪來的野狗這麼凶狠。他們只知道自己聽了哥哥的話，然後哥哥就帶食物回來，所以，以後也只要乖乖等待就行了。說完剛才的遭遇，亞修把大部分麵包分給弟弟妹妹。弟弟妹妹接過麵包後十分開心，用所剩不多氣力說：“謝謝亞修哥哥…”。亞修摸摸弟弟妹妹的頭，輕輕地說：“嗯…快吃吧。”

那天夜晚，也許是因為吃了頓飽飯的緣故，弟弟妹妹的睡相顯得十分安穩和幸福。而亞修卻做了個幽靈抓他去受罰的噩夢。自此，亞修變得非常怕黑和害怕幽靈，更害怕天譴。

從那次以後，亞修從各處領取“救濟”，有行人、士兵、店家。迫于生存，還學會了撬鎖開門。而天譴報應也隨之而來，若“領取”救濟時被抓現行，總免不了挨頓毒打。

上次“領取”救濟後遭了“天譴”，身上的淤青還疼，行動也不如平時靈敏，跑也跑不快。所以，亞修決定今天去旅館廚房碰碰運氣。

現在是花冠之節的下午，午餐已過而離晚餐還尚早，天色還亮。通常，別人都是在夜間“領取救濟”，一是喝醉的酒鬼多，更容易下手，二是趁著夜色不容易被發現，比白天更安全。但亞修是絕不敢在這段時間內出門，一想到有幽靈要捉他去受罰，他就嚇得雙腿發軟，動彈不得。

來到旅館後門，打探周圍情況後，亞修趁四下無人，迅速使用生存智慧溜進廚房。亞修環視廚房，鎖定目標後躡手躡腳地朝著“救濟”前行。

哐啷！

一堆金屬器具應聲墜落。緊接著，一隻黑影靈巧地從亞修面前竄過，是貓，意料之外的干擾因素。完了，這次肯定又要遭“天譴”！狹窄的廚房無處可藏，只有桌子可以暫時遮擋大人的視線，於是亞修趕緊鑽到桌底，抱縮成一團。如果不是淤青還疼…要是自己現在逃跑，一定不會被捉住。

聽到腳步聲越來越近，亞修緊張地捂住口鼻，不敢漏出半點聲音。但心臟卻似乎有意背叛自己，即使屏住呼吸，胸口的撲通聲卻似乎越來越大。

正在刷馬的傑拉爾特聽到聲響後歎了口氣，離開馬廄朝著傳出聲源的廚房走去。果然，剛進廚房就看到假想犯，“貝雷絲，你又餓了？”

“嗯，傑拉爾特，我餓得劍都拿不動了。”貝雷絲捂著肚子…咕咕…氣力隨著聲響似乎又減少一分。

貝雷絲今年十五歲，平日跟著父親傑拉爾特帶領的傭兵團四處謀生。傭兵團不富裕，除了任務期間雇主供吃供住，平日都是風餐露宿。這樣的生活當然不算輕鬆，刀光劍影，硝煙戰場，光活著就十分不容易。貝雷絲能活到現在自然算得上是經驗十足的老兵。依靠戰場經驗和直覺活命至今的貝雷絲，每次進城都覺得陌生，但貝雷絲並不討厭城鎮。因為在城鎮能聞到讓自己流涎的氣味，而這種氣味與在戰場和任務中聞到的截然不同。

幾天前，傑拉爾特帶著貝雷絲住進旅店。平時都是傭兵團集體行動，而這次因為傑拉爾特單獨執行其他任務，留貝雷絲在傭兵團，作為父親的團長顯然不放心。貝雷絲在戰場上的老練與冷酷，讓凡是見過她身手的人感到害怕，甚至連傭兵夥伴之間都有所忌諱——面無表情、冷酷、不是人、沒有心、殺人不眨眼的灰色惡魔。但除去傭兵的身份，貝雷絲只是個不習慣流露情感的青春期少女。而且作為傭兵，光活著就得竭盡全力，沒有餘力去想其他，這讓貝雷絲顯得比別人更無情、更殘酷。但對於傑拉爾特，這個老練的傭兵平時看似冷酷無情，唯獨對食物有著異於尋常的熱情，甚至偶爾會流露出與亡妻相似的溫柔。

聽到貝雷絲喊餓，傑拉爾特撓了撓頭，然後用無奈的語氣說：“現在先忍耐一下吧，今晚我讓店老闆多給你盛些。”

“嗯”，這一聲語氣明顯跟前面不一樣，顯得更輕快。

“不過，你得先把廚房收拾還原，不然等店老闆發現一定會很生氣。”

“不是我，是貓。”貝雷絲冷靜地為自己辯解。

“刷完馬我還有事要辦，這裡就交給你了。”

沒等貝雷絲開口，傑拉爾特轉身就離開了。

貝雷絲感歎自己不走運，廚房覓食失敗，還得替貓收拾攤子。歎了口氣後，貝雷絲環視整個廚房——被煙熏得黢黑的爐膛，空蕩蕩的烤爐，堆滿雜物的大木桌，淩亂的餐具架。餐具架下方，幾口鍋具歪歪倒倒地擺在地上。還好，不算太亂。貝雷絲走了過去，蹲下身子，正準備拾起平底鍋時…餘光瞄到一絲異樣。

桌底下，一個穿著破舊短衫的少年緊縮成一團，蓬亂的頭髮，雙眼正驚恐地盯著貝雷絲，像一隻困在陷阱裡的小動物，無助可憐。直覺告訴貝雷絲，躲在桌底下的少年絕不可能是在玩捉迷藏，因為他額頭上的汗珠和嚇得發白的臉色非常不協調，這不是玩耍熱出的汗，而且他手臂、臉頰上還有淤青。貝雷絲心中似乎浮現出答案，只是她還不確定。但為什麼出現在這個時候，而不是夜晚？如果是貝雷絲遇到過的類型，老練傭兵的生存本能可能容不得她思考就早已把對方逼至死地。面前的少年顯得如此怯懦無助，通透的淺綠色眼睛，星星點點的雀斑，蓬亂的灰髮，讓貝雷絲想起在野外狩獵時遇到的小動物。

在貝雷絲的記憶中，動物是重要的肉質來源。外表再可愛的小動物，到自己手中時都已失去生命力，變成供自己生存的食糧。貝雷絲不知為何自己要想起這些。想撫摸溫暖的皮毛，這個未能實現的願望突然在她腦中閃過。看著自己面前這個嚇得不敢吭聲的少年，貝雷絲手心朝上地向對方伸出去。

“過來…”，貝雷絲輕聲呼喚道，生怕傷害到眼前的“小動物”。

少年驚恐疑惑地看著面前威風凜然的少女，遲疑片刻後，無奈地將手放在對方的手心，慢慢從桌子底下探出身子，膽怯地站在少女的面前。少年的雙眼不安地盯著對方，緊張得不敢看別處，仿佛一旦對視中斷就會被捕食者當場吃掉。過度緊張和害怕使少年縮緊肩膀不停顫抖，一聲都不敢吭。

“我不會傷害你，別害怕”貝雷絲輕聲說道，緩緩鬆開手後，仔細打量起面前的“小動物”。少年的臉龐並沒有與他年齡相符的飽滿，身體也十分瘦弱，衣著雖然破舊但整體還算整潔，灰色的頭髮雖然蓬亂但卻沒有臭味，淡綠色雙眼透出飽經苦難的眼神，自己剛剛觸碰的“前爪”粗糙得不像是孩童的手，只有臉頰上的雀斑還稍微有幾分孩童應有的稚氣可愛。原來如此，這只可憐的“小動物”並不是什麼狡猾邪惡的品種，像剛才的貓一樣，都十分瘦削，多半是日子過得太苦走投無路才闖入他不該出現的場所。

如果自己捉住剛才那只貓…好想摸摸它啊。貝雷絲腦中突然閃過這個念頭，雖然唐突甚至荒唐，但符合本能直覺。都怪少年太像小動物，讓自己不禁走了神。

亞修十分緊張，雖然捉住自己的是個少女，但她比自己高得多，而且還拿得動劍…好可怕……一想到免不了受罰，身上的淤青會變得更疼，亞修害怕得縮緊肩膀顫抖起來。但下一秒發生的事，亞修驚訝得呆住了——少女伸手撫摸自己的頭，眼神竟然充滿憐憫和慈愛。一時之間，亞修十分困惑。因為這幾個月以來，自己頭部接受到的感覺都很重很快而且還很痛，而從少女手掌傳來的感覺這麼輕緩溫柔。這溫柔似曾相識……亞修想起來了，幾個月前父母就是這樣撫摸自己的頭。此刻，雙眼和鼻子傳來想哭的衝動。

見少年鼻子輕微顫動，眼睛也變得濕潤，游走的思緒立刻被猛地拽回現實。無助可憐的“小動物”突然變成少年，貝雷絲尷尬得立刻抬起手。原來剛才蓬亂又有些溫暖的毛髮觸感是來自少年的頭…在貝雷絲的記憶中，除了傑拉爾特偶爾會撫摸自己的頭之外，她沒見過夥伴之間相互撫摸彼此的頭，更沒見過傑拉爾特撫摸下屬的頭，所以貝雷絲不知道這種行為是否在城鎮行得通。但少年臉上流露的感情不像是厭惡，貝雷絲說不上來，她只辨別得出這不是自己熟知的負面情感。而且少年也沒有閃躲……再摸一下應該可以吧，貝雷絲心裡想著，於是將抬起的手緩緩落在少年的頭上，輕輕地順著頭髮撫摸。這一次，少年的表情跟剛才不一樣了，淚水從眼眶溢出順著臉頰滑落的樣子，像只受了欺負的弱小幼崽老實地讓母獸為自己梳理毛髮。貝雷絲看到少年的表情，心想：啊…“小動物”果然很溫暖，很可愛。

少女不但對自己沒有惡意，還溫柔地撫摸自己的頭。這意想不到的溫柔舉動，仿佛向即將徹底沉於自我厭惡之中的亞修伸出了救援。一直以來，偷竊帶來的自責感折磨著亞修。每次看到弟弟妹妹得到食物露出歡欣笑臉時，亞修的痛苦似乎得到一絲撫慰。為生存所犯下的罪過越積越多，使心靈在名為自責的泥潭中越陷越深，不能自拔。而剛剛傳來的溫柔讓亞修想起差點被遺忘的重要記憶——父母是愛自己，弟弟妹妹也是愛自己，自己並非孤苦伶仃，雖然眼前的生活確實很苦，但自己不該擅自捨棄希望，任由負面情感侵蝕心靈。

“小動物”的表情從警戒、驚恐，變成驚訝、可憐，在確認自己不會被惡意傷害之後，甚至流露出一絲信賴。人的眼神除了恐懼、痛苦、絕望，原來還能這麼…這麼讓自己想多看幾眼。貝雷絲這樣想著，於是眼睛不自覺地眯起，兩頰的肌肉不禁向上提，嘴角也跟著上揚。此刻，貝雷絲感到自己的心非常滿足。

咕～一陣冒昧的聲響，提醒貝雷絲肚囊空空，不宜再等。饑餓感突然變得猛烈，催促貝雷絲想起來廚房的目的——覓食。又是一陣咕～然而這次傳入貝雷絲耳朵裡的聲響明顯來自別處。貝雷絲看了看少年，少年尷尬得有些臉紅。見狀，貝雷絲腦中靈光一閃，於是問少年：“你會做飯嗎？”。少年被問懵了，猶豫片刻後謹慎地點了下頭。正如自己料想，少年果然會做飯。貝雷絲非常滿意，於是指著桌上的材料說：“食材費我付，給我做些吃的吧。一半歸我，一半你帶走。”

亞修懷疑自己緊張地連對方說話都聽不清，疑惑地看著眼前的少女。直到對方平淡地說：“一半歸我，一半歸你。但是…”亞修心想，果然，好事怎麼輪得到自己，一種熟悉的落差感似乎又要到來。少女繼續用平淡的口吻說：“但是，既然你會做飯，那就做些拿手菜吧。”亞修愣了一下，然後輕快地點了點頭。

少年熟練地處理食材，揮動器具，少女麻利輔助少年，二人配合竟意外默契，沒過多久就做出一大堆料理。

傑拉爾特聽到廚房又傳來響動，還有香氣，心想貝雷絲又整出什麽花樣，於是歎了口氣，無奈放下馬刷後又朝廚房走去。

警覺的貝雷絲察覺到朝厨房傳來的脚步聲是父親的，趕緊示意少年躲起來。倒不是擔心父親發現少年。而是把一切都攬到自己身上更省事罷了。人遇到麻煩時，把一切責任推給別人自己就輕鬆了，那麼，別人遇到麻煩，自己承擔一切別人就輕鬆了。正如自己被人稱作灰色惡魔，只要自己被怪罪，事情就沒那麼麻煩。

“貝雷絲，我記得之前讓你收拾廚房…”傑拉爾特一進廚房就大概知道發生了什麼事。只是驚訝桌上的料理看上去挺美味。貝雷絲的撲克臉跟平時毫無區別，也不像是會跟自己解釋“主厨”來歷，但自己不願戳破局面。傑拉爾特帶著似有若無的欣慰說：“我出去辦事，很快就回來，記得把廚房收拾還原，用了多少食材別忘了跟老闆說。”說罷，便轉身離開，臉上還帶著微笑，而貝雷絲不可能看到。

貝雷絲聽到傑拉爾特的腳步聲漸遠，於是示意少年起身。貝雷絲望了一眼桌上的料理，喉嚨下意識地動了一下。現在不是悠閒開茶會品茶吃點心的時候。在店老闆或其他人發現廚房有異樣之前，必須讓少年離開，不然解釋起來會麻煩，而且也不希望自己捉到的“小動物”落到別人手裡。貝雷絲麻利地分好自己的分量，然後對少年說：“這些歸你。店裡的人可能要來廚房準備，你快點離開這裡吧。”

話音剛落，少女就拿容器把分好的料理裝好遞給亞修。手中的感覺是沉甸，心裡的感覺是溫暖，身體的感覺是輕鬆。久違的善意，少有的好運，亞修不禁感慨，一時間太多情感湧上心頭，讓淚水模糊了雙眼。

見少年又淚眼婆娑，貝雷絲雙臂溫柔地圍住少年，讓少年的頭靠著自己的肩膀，然後像哄鄰家弟弟一樣安慰少年。貝雷絲單手順著少年的背有節奏地輕輕拍打。這個動作是在城鎮裡學來的，大概是女性對付小孩哭泣的絕招，沒想到效果立竿見影。不可思議的是，貝雷絲自己心中有種前所未有的感覺。在過去，貝雷絲經歷過太多暴戾、廝殺、死亡。像血漬乾透後變成黑色，這些經歷在心中長年累月積攢，仿佛都把整顆心給染黑了。而此刻，貝雷絲每輕輕拍打少年的後背，自己心中的黑色部分就被拂去一些，平靜和溫暖的感覺又更強烈了一分。

咕～咕～似乎是離別的信號響起。少女掩護少年帶著一半料理從廚房撤退。少年在走之前想問恩人的名字，少女用食指輕輕按住少年的嘴唇，示意少年靜靜離去。少年心懷感激地望著少女，用悄悄話表達感謝，然後從廚房後門離去。

看著少年弱小的背影漸漸遠去，貝雷絲突然想通了：啊，原來如此，自己沒有兄弟姊妹，也沒有青梅竹馬,自己與這個世界之間聯繫僅僅靠父親傑拉爾特一人維繫，今天也許多了一個人。

到家時已是傍晚黃昏。亞修停在家門口，低頭看了看懷中的料理，足夠弟弟妹妹和自己飽餐一頓。今天是幸運的一天。久違的好運給自己帶來食物，也似乎帶來些好效果。今天回到家門口不再是氣喘吁吁，身上也沒添新傷，心情也比平日輕鬆。更重要的是，今天，亞修意識到除了絕望，自己還有弟弟妹妹，甚至從本應給自己懲罰的人那裡得到了關心，仿佛沉溺於絕望中被負罪感束縛得無法掙扎的自己猛地被人拉回水面。懷裡的料理還溫熱，亞修深吸一口氣，然後慢慢呼出，食物香氣殘留在鼻腔中，今日與少女的記憶保存留在心中。亞修暗自決定，記住現在做過的壞事，將來力所能及地幫助別人，努力做善事贖清罪惡。

少年打開門，朝比他更幼小的孩子們微笑著說：“我回來了”。

終


End file.
